A Kendall And Jo Love Story Be Prepared
by rockongurlxo
Summary: Kendall has another disturbing dream relating to their plan that took place in New Zealand. Does Kendall's dream come true?


Kendall's Dream:

We will be arriving in New Zealand shortly, a flight attendant said. The plane lands a minute later. We exited out of the plane when it stopped and went to go rent a car. Thirty minutes later, we are driving to Jett's house in a brand new LEXUS LFA. We stop outside Jett's house and start to put our plan into action. Our plan, was for me and Jo and Logan to hide in bushes. James walks to Jett's door and rings his door bell and waits for him to come up towards the door to open it. But Jett wasn't coming to the door, so he tries again. He still wasn't opening the door. James peeks through his door window. He saw Jett plopped and slouched back on his couch. It was dark and he looked drunk his mouth was kind of opened and his eyes were rolling all in head. James tried to knock this time all of a sudden Jett gets up and goes towards the door. But it didn't go as we planned Jett was holding a gun when he opened the door. He was getting ready to shoot. James didn't know what to do. He just kept stepping back when putting his hands up in the air. He then fell down Jett's stairs he had so many hard stairs and James landed on the hard cement floor. It got everyone's attention when they heard a loud crash. When James fell down Jett's stairs "JAMES!" I screamed hoping he was okay I run towards him and was shaking him awake "James?" "James can you hear me?" he wasn't responding my eyes just started to water I listened to his heart it was still beating I lift him up a little and saw that his skull was bleeding he had a percussion. I think to myself that son of a bitch. I look up and see that Jett's pointing his gun at me "You get out of here along with your friend OR I WILL SHOOT YOU AND YOUR FRIEND!" "Oh yeah? If you're going to shoot me and my friend you're going to have to have to shoot all of us guys come here." I called out Carlos, Logan, And Jo all come towards the front of Jett's house where me and James were. They all stare at Jett with serious looks and Jo eyes looked watery just like mine did when I saw James fall down the stairs and got a percussion. "So what are you waiting for shoot us." He points his gun first at me and he pulled down on the trigger. He lets go and the bullet hits me it hits me right in the heart I fall down. They all screamed my name "KENDALL!" They screamed. Jo and my friends was shaking me awake but it didn't work Jo listened to my heart to hear if it was still beating but very little. "Let's pick them up and just get of here you guys you know so what if I keep getting sexual harassed and stalked by Jett I'd rather that happen then to see my own boyfriend die." Jo said as tears go down her face just covering her mouth and just shaking her head worrying about if I was going to okay because she knew the bullet hit me in the heart and if I did die she would take the blame for herself thinking she wasn't a good girlfriend protecting her boyfriend well enough. "We have to call the ambulance to make sure our friends okay Jo "we can't just pick them up and take them back home with us and LEAVE THEM LIKE THIS CALL THE AMUBLANCE NOW!" Logan screamed at her. Jo calls the ambulance the ambulance arrives a few minutes later because she told them to come now it's an emergency so they said they will be here as possible when she told them where we were. It wasn't her fault it was my fault for not moving away from the bullet. For telling Jett to just shoot us. All the sudden I felt like I was being pushed on something that had wheels and heard an ambulance I felt like I was pushed inside something and I hear doors close. And then I hear doors open again and I heard someone be pushed inside too it was obvious we were in an ambulance car or truck that's why I could hear an ambulance sound go off right behind me in. And I felt like I was

On some bed but some little folded bed. Because I felt like I was kind of high up so it defiantly was one of the folded beds that they unfold when they have lay a person on it. A couple of minutes later I felt like I was lifted up again by someone. And put down and pushed again and heard doors open and close and then I heard another door close but it was very light air sound one of the doors that push open when you push something against it. I felt like I was I was being rushed into an emergency room along with James right behind me. Because I got shot and James had percussion. I then feel like I get lifted up again but again on a bed but a very comfy bed. Like a normal bed that you sleep on when you go to sleep at night when you're at home. I then be forced to take some pill to knock me out during the surgery they take the bullet out. They keep trying and trying to keep me alive when they listened for heart it kept slowing down till the point that it didn't seem like it was beating at all but tried everything they did what doctors do best to heal someone. It was no use my heart stopped it hit my heart and the organ that was in my heart so I died. A doctor letted Jo and my friends they were really upset to find out I passed away my girlfriend busted into tears and said "I knew it I knew this would happen this is all my fault!" Logan comforted Jo and said "No it wasn't don't say that we can get through this together." we all group hugged Jo. My friend James made it through his surgery of percussion he just had white tape around his fore head he was fine. When James woke up the doctor said he is going to be in pain for a while he said at most a few weeks and gave him prescription to get some pills for his percussion. He for him to stay over a night just in case. The doctor said that they allowed visitors at this time Jo decided to visit Kendall first and the guys visited James first they asked how James felt? He said that he was just in pain from the percussion. They said they would take good care of him. Because they knew that it's going to be hard for to get what he needs when he has percussion and he just got surgery from it. They talked to him for a little bit longer and said that they are going to go find the doctor to find where I was. They all go towards the room I was Jo had her head down on the bed I was laying on still crying while holding his hand. They walk more in the room they couldn't really say anything but goodbye and how much Kendall meant to them. Jo said goodbye to me too even though I was dead she wanted to kiss me for the last time.

End of dream

Kendall's POV

I wake up to the sound of my demonic alarm clock. I had set it for 6 o' clock am (New Zealand time). My eyes opened wide and sit up breathing heavily with my heart beating so fast of fear I was scared to do this whole plan Jo had planned. That I was thinking of actually breaking into Jett's house. To get his cellphone for proof to the police. I think again no there is no way he would bring a gun with him when he opens the door. How would he know we are breaking in his home? When James is going to be disguised as a sales man. And I will be dressed up in black along with Jo and Logan. And Carlos dressed up as cop But we will be hiding so he can't see us along with Carlos because of course James is going to be first.

Then me, then Carlos after Jett closes his front door. I guess it always helps to speak up about dreams sometimes especially mine because it was a really bad dream and this could really happen. I know it seemed like I just thought we don't need to bring weapons. But then again you never know just in case bring weapons If your breaking into someone's house. I look at the time it was 6 o' clock. I get up and get dressed and pack really quick and I made sure I packed my black clothes for breaking into Jett's house I packed weapons. I sigh and think to myself wow why didn't I do this last night oh right because I wasn't sure if I needed to and it was really late. So I wanted to go to sleep. I zip up my bag and go wake up the guys. "Guys wake up" I call out they all groan not wanting to get up "Did you guys pack?" "No why would I pack if I wanted to get my beauty sleep." James said. "I didn't pack because I didn't feel like it. And I thought we were just going to just go there and come back the same day." Carlos said. "I packed I'm always prepared and pack just in case we do spend a few nights in New Zealand." Logan said. "I also didn't pack last night but I just did so Carlos, James, get packing but hurry. Logan get dressed we'll eat something on the plane or stop somewhere to eat." I said as I walk away finishing up getting ready by brushing my teeth and brushing my hair. Logan was dressed. James and Carlos all finished packing and got dressed they were all ready we then left the palm woods leaving a note on the table to at least tell our mom where we are going but not telling her what we were going to do there. We meet up with Jo and then leave the palm woods and then went to the nearest airport in L.A. We went inside and sat down for a little while. Jo goes up to the desk the lady found us and handed Jo her ticket and our tickets. Jo gave us our tickets "We have to wait a little while for our plane to arrive." Jo said. "Ok" we all said and waited. A few hours later our plane arrives. We wait until the people from the plane exit out of the plane and arrive at the airport. Once it was all clear we were able to walk towards the entrance of where the plane was at we hand the lady our tickets. And we were on our way to going inside the plane to get in seats. We had to wait awhile just in case if there was more people to come. The plane took off twenty minutes later. I keep thinking about the dream I had last and keep telling myself I have to tell them. I have to tell them about my dream they don't even know I have weapons with me. "Hey guys there is something I need to you what happened last night." "What is it?" Jo asked "I had a dream last night." "About?" James asked "about the plan that we are going to do it was a bad dream guys." "What bad thing was happening in your dream Kendall?" Logan asked. "Well the plan in the dream I had last night didn't go as we thought. So when James headed for the door to ring on Jett's door bell. Because that was his plan- "We know that was his plans go on." Carlos said I sigh "I was trying to but you interrupted." I said "oh sorry." Carlos said. "Anyways so once James ringed Jett's doorbell he doesn't answer until he knocked so once he knocked. Jett gets up with drunk looking self all plopped on his couch before he got to the door. And once he did got the door and then he had a gun in his hand. James you didn't know what to do in my dream. You just kept stepping back with your hands up in the air and then you fell down Jett's flight of stairs and landed on his cement pavement. When he fell down Jett's flight of stairs it made a loud boom when he fell down his flight of stairs. We all heard it got our attention. I screamed "JAMES!" and ran towards him tried waking him up. But he wouldn't wake up he had a concussion. I could tell because I lifted his head up a little and saw his skull was bleeding. My eyes watered when he wouldn't respond and thought to myself that son of a bitch and then all the sudden I looked up and saw that

Jett was pointing his gun at me and he said to me "You and your friend get out of here OR I WILL SHOOT YOU AND YOUR FRIEND!" and I said "oh yeah if you're going to shoot me and my friend your going to have to shoot all of us guys come!" I called out Carlos, Logan, and Jo. They all walk towards where me and James were which was in front of Jett's house. You guys all stared at him with serious looks. Jo you reacted the same way as me when I found my friend James had a percussion from falling down Jett's flight of stairs. I then started this whole shooting thing when he said "So what are you waiting for? Shoot us!" He pointed the gun at me first he shot me the bullet went through me it hit my heart and i fell down. You guys screamed my name "KENDALL!" you guys tried shaking me awake but it was no use. Jo listened to my heart if it was beating it was beating very slowly. "Let's pick them up and get out of here, you guys know what so what if I get sexually harassed and stalked by Jett I'd rather that happen then to see my own boyfriend die." Jo said. And Logan you screamed at Jo saying "we can't just pick them up and take them back home with us AND LEAVE THEM LIKE THIS CALL THE AMUBLANCE NOW!" Jo called the ambulance. The ambulance arrives within a few minutes. They take me and James away into the ambulance. We then were rushed into a hospital. We were rushed into the emergency room in the hospital. They knocked us out during our surgery. They tried and tried to keep me alive when they listened to my heart it was going down slower to the point that it was barely beating at all. They tried everything they did everything doctors do best when keeping a person alive with everything they tried it was no use my heart stopped I died. James made it through his surgery the doctor just said he needed to take some pills for his concussion and he should be fine within a few weeks. They allowed visitors so they you guys visit me and James Jo visited me first and the rest of the guys visited James first. And you guys visited me after James. You guys said your goodbyes and told me how much you meant to me. Jo kissed me for the last time before I got buried. And ever since this dream happened I decided to bring weapons I got so scared to do this plan without bringing weapons. So I brought weapons just in case if this dream I had comes true we would be prepared. I sigh and said "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys this before." I said. "It's alright man we had to hurry to get out of the palm woods and to the airport. So we didn't have time to just sit around until now to hear this." Logan said as he pats my back a little "Everything will be alright man we got your back." Logan said. I hoped everything would be alright. "Yeah we got your back I can use my helmet and hit Jett with it." Carlos said. I just rolled my eyes and laughed a little "Carlos, your helmet is not going to do anything it's a helmet this is why I brought weapons." I said "ooh.. right" Carlos said. "Carlos is so stupid with his stupid helmet and crazy self it's not even funny." James said. "Don't start with me." Carlos said "Too late I already did!" James said Carlos takes his helmet off getting ready to hit James with it "AH!" Carlos screamed I put my hand right in the middle before he could hits James with his helmet "Carlos, chill out James don't be mean." I said "Thank you Kendall." Logan said relieved because he is sick of being the one all the time to break up Carlos and James's fights."Hey he started it." James points. "No I didn't!" Carlos whined. "I don't care who started it I'm sick of you two fighting, its ridiculous and Carlos stop using your helmet to start fights. I just told it doesn't do anything it doesn't look like it's hard enough to hurt someone." I said. "IT HURTS ENOUGH." Carlos yelled. "whatever." I muttered to myself. A couple of hours later the plane starts to feel like its going down We will be arriving in New Zealand shortly. 20 minutes later our plane lands we exit out of the plane and we go rent a car we get the sports car just like

in my dream car just like in my dream called the LEXUS LFA sports car. I drive up to Wawa so we could get some snacks and drinks and get dressed in the outfits that we brought with us for our plan. Even though people in the corner store are going to look at us a little suspicious like we are up to something. We get out of the car and head straight to the corner store Wawa and walk inside. And we started looking around. We found a couple of snacks we liked a couple of minutes later along with cold drinks. We go to register and purchase the drinks and snacks we then ask the cashier something. "Hey do you know where the restrooms are?" I asked "all the way in the back on the left where all the cold drinks. "Thanks." I said as we walk out the door we walk towards the car to put our food and beverages in the car and get our bags that have our clothes we open up our suitcases or bigger bags that had a little bag in it that had our clothes for the plan we are doing and then we grab the little bag we had in our suitcases or bags it and then in the car and then we close the car doors. And walk back into Wawa and go all the way back in the store and get change in our outfits for the plan that we made. And then walk out of the restroom and people started looking at us a little suspicious like we were up to something like I thought was going to happen. But we didn't make a big deal out of it because they were only a little suspicious. We also heard a little bit of whispering with someone whispering in someone's ear while still looking at us a little suspicious. We still didn't care and just walked out Wawa. And back towards our car and then we drive straight to Jett's house while eating the snacks we bought from the store and our drinks with Jo's help we knew where Jett's house was. We arrive at his house we don't get out yet because I had to get my bag to get the weapons I had in my bag. "So which one of you wants what?" I asked Jo sighs "I hate guns do I have to..? What if we won't need these...?" Jo whined I sigh "Jo just take one... it won't kill you just be careful point it at the target which is Jett if he gets ready to shoot you." Jo sighed again "Fine... I'll take the smallest one the 22 caliber." She takes the gun and puts it in her butt pocket of her black jeans. "Alright come on guys choose." I said "I'll take the 45 pistol" James said as he takes the gun out of my bag and manages to attach it to his belt. Carlos looks at me like as if I'm crazy he looked scared to touch my bag of guns I had in my bag. "I agree with Jo I'd rather use my helmet." I sighed "Carlos do you want to be prepared or not prepared? And Carlos stop saying your helmet is going to something it's not you're going to get killed if you're not prepared." I said "Never.." Carlos said. I sighed again "Carlos come on now we don't want you to die on us!" "Ok.. I'll pick the Glock." "Tough gun for someone who was scared to grab one at first." "Oh shut up James!" Logan said it was now his turn to pick a gun from Kendall's bag he gets a 38 caliber pistol. I grab AK 47 gun and get the strap out of my bag and put the strap around me and strap the big gun on my back. "Alright lets go." we get out of the car and sneak behind bushes except of James James was first. He walks up Jett's flight of stairs. And rings his door bell and waits, but no answer. He tries again. No answer. He peeks through the door window. He looks and sees that it's dark and he sees Jett plopped on his couch slouched back looking drunk with his mouth kind of opened and his eyes rolling in his head. James then decides to knock on his door. It took him more than once to knock it took him three times. Till all the sudden Jetts gets up and looks through the door window and walks towards the door. But it wasn't what the plan was supposed to be. He must have recognized James still even with his sale man outfit holding man cuda spray. He drops his man cuda spray. Once he saw that Jett was holding a gun he was holding an m/16 "FUCK OFF OR I WILL SHOOT YOU I KNOW WHO YOU ARE." Jett yelled. "And I know who you are you are the pervert who sexual harassed and stalked my friend's girlfriend Jo on her phone." James said as he pulls out the gun he had that was attached to his belt and hold it and holding down the trigger. He laughs "You're going to die that little gun is not as tough as mine pretty boy." Jett said. Jett then holds down his trigger of his gun and let's go of the trigger. The bullet was ready to hit James in the heart. He ducks from it. The empty shells hit the ground with a metallic sound. James lets go of the trigger of his gun. James as well missed because Jett ducked to and it lands Jett's ground in his house. He gets pretty pissed that it landed on ground of his house and goes faster with letting go and trying to shoot James. James ducks faster than before because Jett shot faster than he did before. James jumps off Jett's flight of stairs but lands carefully and starts shooting at Jett again. He lets go of the trigger again and this time the bullet from his gun actually hits Jett in the arm. "Nice one James!" Carlos said out loud Logan hits Carlos in the arm and shushes him. "Who's back there behind the bushes? Jett asked running towards the bushes out front of his house. And he sees us me JO, Logan, and Carlos. "Well look what we have here a backup group to protect their pretty boy friend." Jett said we all get up and walk towards him "We are prepared we aren't going to let you hurt our friend James you're going down. You're going to be the one who is going to be hurt." I said he laughs "Yeah well we'll have to see about that. You're going to be next Johnny eyebrows." He said pointing the gun at me and walking away going after James's again. I pull off my big gun and shoot Jett right in the back. He turns around pointing his gun at me and holding down his trigger. He lets go and the bullet goes flying starts heading my way. I duck before the bullet could hit me the bullet starts heading Jo's way. "Jo, DUCK!"I scream. "What?" Jo asked. I pushed Jo out of the way and the bullet hits a few meters away from Carlos and Logan. I then pull down the trigger of my gun and let go. It hits Jett in the mouth and it was a big bullet. "OOO.." Carlos said out loud "He is going to have one messed up face when someone gets those bullets out of him if he survives." James said. Jett groans in pain he tries to toughen it out and hold his gun up again and holds down his trigger and let's go. Carlos wasn't down hiding behind the bushes it was heading his way. "DUCK!" we all shouted. "Duck where?" "Get down on the ground stupid." James said "AH!" Carlos screamed and he gets down on the ground quickly hiding under the bush in front of us. Then Logan hits Carlos again on the arm "Shoot him." Logan said to him quietly. Carlos holds up his gun shaking a little and holds down the trigger and let's go. And ducks back down quickly because he didn't want to see the bullet that was possibly going to hit Jett. It misses Jett because Jett moved away quickly. "Let me try." Logan said quietly to Carlos. He holds down the trigger of his gun and lets go. And the bullet hits Jett in the chest. "Yeah man you got this better then I tried..." Carlos said to him "You did good man too you just missed because Jett moved away quickly." Logan said to Carlos. "Now it's my turn to show off that pervert." JO said quietly smiling deviously. She sits more up she gets in a crouched position and holds down her trigger of her gun. She lets go and it hits Jett in the leg. "Yes!" She said "I didn't miss." Jo smiled Kendall gives her a high five and Logan and James and Carlos one. Even though Carlos didn't hit Jett he was close Jett just ducked or moved away from it because it was about to hit him in the stomach. Jett runs up to bushes he grabs Jo's neck aggressively "guys help..." Jo said I grab onto Jo pulling her back into the bushes the guys join but surprisingly Jett was stronger than I thought and really holding on to Jo. Jett shoots me in the arm when I wasn't looking at the gun and neither were my friends because we were all focusing on pulling Jo back in the bushes with us. I groaned in pain but I kept trying to pull Jo back into the brushes. The pain in my arm was excruciating. He had a big gun and the bullet was ginormous. Jett pulled her in with him even harder until we couldn't pull her back into the bushes with us once I let go I still groan in pain of where the gun shot me. "Don't worry Kendall we will take you to the hospital to get that bullet out." Logan reassured me and he walks a few steps away from the bush we were hiding in. "You think you can hurt me Barbie doll? Looks like with that little worthless gun would do nothing. You only hit me in the leg with that worthless gun." Jett said as he takes her gun and slams her gun to the ground. "LET ME GO!" Jo screamed "LET HER GO!" I screamed "No I'm not letting you go because you won't ever love me. What do you say me and you have a little fun before I kill you?" He smiled. "I will drug you up so you're going to want to because you will be knocked out conscious I don't care what you say this is what you get for going after Johnny eyebrows. And you know I love you." "Dump Johnny eyebrows for me." He whispered in Jo's ear Jo to make her feel uncomfortable. "Not in a million of years would I date you." Jo said uncomfortably the fact that she was being held by her neck by Jett. "NO I DON'T LOVE YOU AND I NEVER WILL SO LET ME GO!" Jo screamed Jett laughs as he tries to force a pill down her throat Jo fights with Jett's hand and she tries elbowing him. He gave her a drug that will make her drowsy and knock her out. And knock her out Jo tries pull his hand away from her that was trying to open her mouth. She was screaming she didn't want pill down her throat and she wanted to be let go. Within a couple minutes the pill makes her drowse and it knocks her out conscious her eyes close." "Yes... Now she is all mine to fuck I don't care that she is pregnant I get to fuck her and kill her." He smiled deviously as he walks away with her this time she was being held in his arms as he opens the door and walks inside. "We have to go after her!" Kendall said we all start running towards his house and go inside and run up stairs to his room and he locks it. We find his room and listen to hear if we heard him in there. And we did we try to open the door it was locked I groan "Ugh... Come on lets go find something to break this door down!" I Said. We start searching around Jett's house we found nothing until we checked the garage. We start quickly looking through his tools finding something break down Jett's bedroom door. We found sledge hammer "Can I do it?" Carlos asked "You really want to break down Jett's door?" I asked. "Doubt he does. He was scared to grab a gun and kind of was to shoot it." James muttered to himself. "Yes." Carlos said to me. "Okay let's go." I said. As we run up to where his room is and Carlos starts breaking down Jett's door with his crazy scream. "Come on break down door." I muttered to myself. Carlos kept going and going the hole was getting bigger and bigger. A few minutes later the hole in the door was big enough that the door just fell down with a loud tumble. We then pull Jett away from girlfriend and shoot him I shoot him in his head. He falls down we tried waking up Jo but she was still knocked out from the pill that Jett gave her. And she was naked on Jett's bed. So we try putting her clothes back on her and I carry her out of Jett's room and we quickly find Jett's phone and we call the cops to report him the cop said he will be at his house as soon as possible so he arrest him. And grab it and left his house and started walking towards the car before I open the car door of the car. Logan needed to say something. "Hey Kendall let me drive. So that they no bad accident happens." "Alright." I throw him the keys to the rental car and I to other side to the front passenger seat. And Logan starts driving me to hospital a couple of minutes later we arrive at the hospital. He parks the car. And we get out and walk inside the hospital. And I sign in. We sit down for a little bit. And then the lady calls out Kendall's name he comes up towards the desk. "You can go in the waiting room in the emergency room and nurse will be with you shortly to show you what room you will be in. And your friends are more than welcome wait in the waiting room when you're getting the bullet taking out of your arm." the lady at the desk said. "Alright thank you." I walk towards Carlos, Logan, and James. "You guys can come with me to wait in the waiting room in the emergency." I said. They get up and say okay and I tell them to follow me they follow me into the emergency room and into the waiting room we sit down and wait. A few minutes later a nurse comes out shaking my hand. "Hello, Kendall I'm nurse Janet and I am going to show you where your room is follow me." The nurse said. I get up and follow her to the room. "Lay down on the bed sir. "I'll be right back" the nurse said as she walks out of the room. And goes gets me an IV and some pills. She comes back within a few minutes with IV and some pills. She tells me to take them and she said that the IV is for replacing fluids and the pills are for the pain. "The doctors will be with you in a couple of minutes." The nurse said as she leaves the room. I take the pills and they attach the IV. I wait a couple of minutes later the IV and the pain killers kick in and a doctor arrives and introduced himself and asked how I was feeling and told me what their were going to do "Hi, I'm doctor Phil I'm going to be your doctor today remove the bullet out of your arm. There will be more doctors coming to do the surgery. How are you feeling?" He asked "I'm doing well the IV and pain killers kicked in." I said "Good well let's get started shall we?" I nod and he starts opening my skin with a scalpel. And then he takes bullet out. And he cleans up and tosses the bullet out in the trash and he gives me prescription of pain medicine says to me "Well I'm out get plenty of rest take these pills once a day for a couple of days. The surgeons will be with you shortly." And he leaves. A few minutes later surgeons come in. And they then stitch my skin closed. And wipe off the blood that rushed down, then they leave. I get up and walk towards the waiting room and walk towards Carlos, Logan, and James. "We can leave now." I said "Alright lets go." Logan said as we walk out of the hospital and Logan starts driving towards the car rental place to drop the rental car off. And then we just took a taxi to the airport we gave the taxi man his money we get our bags from the trunk of the taxi and shut the trunk. And then we went inside the airport and got our tickets. And we sat down I put Jo down on the seat next to me. We of course had to wait again so we waited till our plane to L.A arrived. It arrived an hour later. We waited a few minutes until all the people from the plane gets off and arrives into the airport. We get up I pick up Jo again. We give the person who collects tickets our tickets. And then we walk towards the door where the plane was landed. We go inside the plane and find seats I again set Jo down to the seat next me. We had to wait a little while like a couple of minutes for all the people who wanted to take the plane to come on the plane to take their seat. That plane started to take off while we are on the plane we talked about our conspiracy day we had at Jett's house. "Wow Kendall you totally kicked some ass with bad ass gun you had." Carlos said "You sure taught that guy a lesson." Logan said. "You showed him." James said. "Yeah well if it wasn't for guys I couldn't have done it without you guys especially my Jo." I said stroking Jo's hair and kissed her cheek. A Couple of hours later Jo wakes up she jumps a little. "What's going on? What happened? What happened to your arm Kendall? Ow.. my head!" Jo asked putting her hand on her forehead. "Well we are on plane going back to L.A and you got knocked out conscious with the pill Jett gave you. So that pervert could get what he wanted by raping you. But if it wasn't for us you could have been killed. If we didn't find a way to break down Jett's bed room door. But don't worry Jo we called the cops so his ass will be in jail. So you won't have to deal with this pervert and rapist again." I said "h-he raped me?" Jo asked "Yeah we found you lying on his bed naked." I said. Jo's eyes watered "I'm so stupid this is all my fault I planned this plan and I got what I deserved by being raped." I put my hand on Jo's shoulder. "No it's not your fault we would have never done this if Jett didn't change his number we didn't know his number. Because he changed it. And you did not deserved to be raped no Sweet innocent girl like you deserves to be raped and I got shot in the arm by Jett for trying to pull you back in the bushes with us." I said "I'm a sweet innocent girl?" Jo asked "Yes and your also my cover girl and always will be you're the only one who rocks my world my cover girl." I said and smiled "Aww... you rock my world too Kendall I love you." Jo said and smiled she hugs me and gives me a quick passionate kiss. We take a nap for a little while and it passed 12 hours and a flight attendant wakes us up by saying we will be arriving in L.A. shortly. We smiled excitingly and my friends behind us shouted WOO! FINALLY! A couple of minutes later the plane lands. And we exit out of the plane with our bags and suitcases and I call a taxi man and he drives us to the palm woods. And a couple of minutes later we arrive in the palm woods. We pay the taxi man money get out and open the trunk up and get our bags and head straight to palm woods. It was the afternoon we arrived the guys kept walking to into our apartment 2J and I walk Jo back to her 2K apartment. I kiss her goodbye "I'll see you around Jo feel better take aspirin for that head ache of yours and get some rest." "See you around and thanks I will and you probably should too take some rest if not take it easy for a couple of days since you just got shot and got it out." Jo said. "Yeah your right I need to take it easy for a couple of days." I said as I walk back towards my apartment 2J I hear a familiar could it be- "KENDALL!" Katie hollered as she runs up to me and hugs me "Missed ya big bro." she said "MY BOY! HE IS ALIVE!" Mama Knight hollered. She walks up to me hugging me too and kissed my cheek. "God I missed you I wish I knew what you were doing in New Zealand." Mama Knight said she looked at my arm with a curious look "Kendall dear what happened to your arm?" she asked. "Uhh..." James tried to mouth me words for an excuse but I didn't know what the hell he was trying to say Carlos shows me an imitation of what James was talking about. Then I knew what James was talking about. "I fell and got a bad scrape." "But you have stitches." She crosses her arms "Kendall, are you telling me the truth what happened tell me what you boys did in New Zealand." "Can't I tell you another time?" Kendall pleaded of begging her to say yes "is it a long story." "Yes it is a very long story." "Fine.. I'll let this slip for right now I got to get back to cleaning anyways." She said as she sighs and walked away.


End file.
